


Gig Has Two Hands

by astronbot



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronbot/pseuds/astronbot
Summary: Gig spends a day with his two boyfriends.





	Gig Has Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).



> Maddie, I am so happy to be your Secret Samol :~)!!!  
> I would have loved to write fic for your good good prompts but I am a terrible writer... so I did my best with a lil comic :'3


End file.
